


Pierwszy raz Ahsoki

by Megajra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ani i Obi przelatują Ashokę, Brzydale wstrętne, Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polski | Polish, Rape, Sex, Tak wiem, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Związali ją, poronione
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megajra/pseuds/Megajra
Summary: Alternatywna wersja zdarzeń na Mortis. Anakina I Obiego opętała Ciemna Strona, toteż draniuchy przebrzydłe wyładowują się na niewinnej, biednej Ahsoce. Seksualnie się wyładowują...:P Czyli pornosik z Obikinem i Smarkulką w roli głównej.





	Pierwszy raz Ahsoki

Dziewczyna wytężała wszystkie swoje siły. Wzywała Moc, kosmiczną, magiczną energię, która do tej pory zawsze była jej posłuszna...  
Na próżno.  
Kajdanki oplatające ciasno jej nadgarstki ani drgnęły.  
"Dranie na sto procent używają Mocy by mnie unieruchomić!" - pomyślała. Mimo woli w sercu poczuła strach. Wobec potęgi Wybrańca i jego mentora nie miała najmniejszych szans. Byli od niej o niebo silniejsi. Dopiero co na własne oczy widziała jak Anakin samą siłą woli obraca tą pierdoloną planetą; czyniąc z nocy dzień.  
Zatem była zgubiona...nie było ratunku. Musiała się im poddać. Zadrżała na całym, drobnym ciele.  
Ulubiony strój; nieprzyzwoicie krótka czerwona spódniczka oraz gorsecik tego samego koloru, dotąd idealne, zdawały się ją uciskać. Miała wrażenie że jej białe pończoszki zaczynają spadać z jej ud...ześlizgiwać się z nich. A cieniutkie majteczki...Z przerażeniem odkryła że są całe mokre od śluzu, wyciekającego z jej cipki.  
Ahsoka już jako mała dziewczynka nasłuchała się strasznych opowieści o tych, którzy dostali się w jarzmo Ciemnej Strony. Żółtookich potworach, wyzutych z sumienia i moralności; pozbawionych wszelkich hamulców. Zwano ich Sithami. Nigdy nie przypuszczała że spotka któregoś z nich.  
Nigdy też - w najgorszych koszmarach -dziewczynie się nie śniło, że to jej mistrz; w którym zakochała się od pierwszego wejrzenia; stanie się kimś...czymś takim. Przypomniała sobie dzień gdy się spotkali. Nie chciała by jej świeżo poznany nauczyciel zorientował się że na niego leci, toteż złośliwie nazwała go "Rycerzykiem". Za co on, popisując się wciąż chłopięcym podejściem; przezwał ją "nieznośną Smarkulką"...Niemal uśmiechnęła się pod perkatym noskiem na samo wspomnienie... Ledwo docierała do niej rozmowa, którą Anakin prowadził ze swoim Mistrzem, Obi-Wan Kenobim. Dotąd raczej szlachetnym, teraz zaś; tu na przedziwnej planecie Mortis; opętanym przez własne, nieokiełznane żądze. 

\- Więc jak się umawiamy? Który pakuje jej chuja gdzie? Nie ukrywam że włożyłbym Smarkulce wszędzie, ale starsi panowie mają pierwszeństwo wyboru. 

Ahsoka wiedziała że Anakin nie jest sobą. Inaczej nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś podobnego.  
Po wszystkim, gdy ciemna strona wypuści go z objęć; nawet nie będzie pamiętał swego czynu...  
Postanowiła nigdy mu o tym nie mówić; wiedząc że wyrzuty sumienia by go zabiły. 

Kenobi wciąż się zastanawiał, ciągnąc za sporego wąsika.  
\- Anakinie, jesteś pewien? Ona ma dopiero 14 lat. 

Słysząc to, jego uczeń machnął niedbale ręką w czarnej rękawicy. 

\- Ma 15. Zresztą, rok w tą czy we wtą...mi nie robi różnicy. Jest dziewicą. Nigdy jeszcze nie jebałem Torgutanki, podobno są zajebiście ciasne. Druga taka okazja się nie trafi. 

Jeszcze raz skinął zachęcająco w stronę ich bezbronnej ofiary, unosząc jedną brew.  
\- To którą dziurę spenetrujesz najpierw, Mistrzu? Cipcia, te duże usteczka czy może słodka dupcia, hm? Dalej, bo mi pała już staje, nie będę dłużej czekał. 

Stewjończyk nadal z dezaprobatą kręcił głową.  
\- Kurwa, przecież to czysty gwałt.  
\- Niech mnie Yoda kopnie...JAKI GWAŁT? Ona tego CHCE! Cholera, spytajmy ją. 

Ahsoka zamknęła swoje oczy gdy się zbliżył. Nie mogła patrzeć w żółte oczy Anakina, wiedząc że zatraciły cały swój błękit.  
\- To ja, kochanie. - powiedział, czule gładząc ją po policzku. Zaraz potem wyjął jej z buzi knebel.  
\- Mistrz Kenobi pyta, czy chcesz byśmy Cię obaj przelecieli...Co ty na to? Zgadzasz się, moja śliczna Smarkulko? 

Przytaknęła, bez słów; nie otwierając oczu.  
Skywalker oznajmił triumfalnie, patrząc przez ramię na starszego Jedi.  
\- Widziałeś? Ona się zgadza. 

Chłopak radośnie zjechał kciukiem w okolice ust Ahsoki. Gdy poczuła jak na nie napiera, bezwiednie otworzyła usta; i zaczęła entuzjastycznie ssać.  
\- Na Moc, jakaś ty słodka. Mam nadzieję że druta też mi tak elegancko wyliżesz. Już nie mogę się doczekać chwili gdy ci go wepchnę do buzi.  
Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem, czy najpierw zerżnę ci usteczka czy inną szpareczkę...Może pomożesz mi podjąć tą trudną decyzję? Która część twego boskiego, młodziutkiego ciałka pragnie najmocniej oblepić mojego twardego kutasa? 

Wreszcie odważyła się przemówić.  
\- Proszę Cię...zatkaj mi cipkę. Nabij mnie na swój jedwabisty miecz. Zawsze o tym marzyłam. 

Zaśmiał się.  
\- Dobrze...Niech pierwsza będzie cipeczka. Jak sobie panienka życzy... 

Przysunął się do niej, szepcząc na uszko.  
\- Mam wjechać na sucho czy troszkę rozpulchnić ci brzoskwinkę językiem? Padme twierdzi że jestem w tym świetny...Jeśli chcesz, mogę wylizać cię zawodowo. Czy jesteś już wystarczająco mokruśka? Pozwól że sam sprawdzę, jak się ma mój osobisty futeralik... 

To mówiąc zerwał jej jedną ręką materiał majteczek, a drugą ostrożnie - nie spodziewała się takiej delikatności po Sithcie - wepchnął jej palec wskazujący do pochwy.  
\- Oja pierdolę, jak milusio bulgocze, tyle soczku... Ciasna że klękajcie narody, chyba ledwo dam radę wyruchać Cię palcem...Jak mam zakotwiczyć tam mojego tarana? - zmartwił się nie na żarty.  
\- Nie wiem czy zniesiesz takie rozepchanie...a nie chciałbym zapierdolić cię na śmierć. 

Z tego typu rozterek niespodziewanie wyrwał go głos Obi-Wana.  
\- I co? Gotowa na nasze długie kutasy? Fiuty prawdziwych rycerzy?  
\- Chwileczkę, sprawdzę jeszcze tylko jeden drobny szczegół. - oznajmił Skywalker, oblizując wcześniej zanurzony w dziewiczej dziurce swej uczennicy, palec.  
\- Mła, cóż za wyborne pyszności, ten jej soczek...- ocenił blondyn. - Chodż Mistrzu, sam spróbuj.  
\- zachęcał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać; i jeszcze kilkakrotnie zanurzając swój paluch w szparce piętnastolatki, wylizał go do czysta.  
\- Ależ mamy szczęście że dobraliśmy się do takiego nektaru...- zamruczał, rozkoszując się smakiem i zapachem soczku z cipki uwięzionej dziewczyny. Jego rozanielona mina mówiła sama za siebie; młodzieniec był w siódmym niebie. 

Gdy jego kompan stanął obok niego; zafascynowany nadal wtykał palec aż po knykcie.  
\- Widzisz? Wiercę tam w niej i wiercę; próbuję okiełznać ten czarowny potok, ale tych wilgotnych, płynnych delicji wcale nie ubywa.  
Pomóż mi. - poprosił Anakin. Na zachętę podtykając mu pod nos swój paluch, umoczony w dziewiczej szczelince.  
\- Masz. Spróbuj sam jakie dobre...takie słodycze produkuje muszelka naszej małej dziewczynki...- zachwycony chłopak z napięciem oczekiwał werdyktu mentora, który to wreszcie wsunął sobie do ust jego palec, obejmując go językiem szczelnie jak słomkę do drinków.  
Chyba nikt, nawet on sam; nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji po mistrzu Kenobim.  
W sekundę później znalazł się na czworakach przed drżącą Ahsoką; porywając jej czerwoną minispódniczkę i majteczki w strzępy. Minęła kolejna sekunda, a rozszerzył jej uda, trzymając dziewczynę pod kolanami, i zagłębiając się jednym, brutalnym wślizgiem spiczastego jęzora w piczkę czternastolatki. Już po chwili ładował jej jęzora w rozognioną palcówką szparę bez przerwy. Wylizywał ją łapczywie jak pies, który nie żarł od tygodnia dobiera się do świeżutkiej kości. Kilka sekund i całą pizdę miała pełną jego śliny.  
Ten niecodzienny widok wywołał u Skywalkera ukłucie zazdrości, tudzież lekkie oburzenie.  
\- Kurwa mać, mistrzu! Zostaw trochę dla mnie, nie bądź taki samolub...- gderał.  
\- Posuń się.  
\- Zaraz obaj będziemy ją posuwać.  
\- Słuszna uwaga. - blondyn zakończył konwersację, klękając obok; i zanurzając czubek własnego języka w cudownych miękkościach muszelki swojej nieletniej podopiecznej.  
\- Mmm...smakuje niebiañsko...zupełnie jak narkotyk. - wymruczał; i przyssał się wargami do nietkniętej jeszcze perełki swej ofiary.  
Stało się coś dziwnego... 

Dziewczyna nie tylko nie uciekała przed agresywnymi i nachalnymi językami swoich gwałcicieli...Wprost przeciwnie.  
Najbardziej na świecie pragnęła dociskać do siebie ich łby; pozwolić by twarzami obcierali jej łechtaczkę aż do pierwszej krwi, którą też zliżą jak dzikie zwierzęta.  
...By zadżali ją swymi nienasyconymi jęzorami; wylizali jak pierwszą lepszą dziwkę w zaułku.  
Ku swej ogromnej euforii Ahsoka odkryła, że więzi Mocy nie krępują już jej małych dłoni. Ochoczo skorzystała z tej wolności; z całych sił przyciskając dwójkę gwałcących ją męskich ust do swojego krocza.  
\- Tak jest, wyliżcie mi szparkę jak głodne pieski! AUUU! - zawyła, przeszczęśliwa że jej to robią. Nie podejrzewała nawet, że dokładnie tego od nich chce; dopóki tego nie dostała. Zaczęła się cieszyć że ciemna strona przejęła nad nimi kontrolę, i zostawiła ją na ich pastwę.  
"Yoda by tego nie pochwalił." - pomyślała, ubawiona. 

Dociskała ich do siebie najsilniej jak umiała, chcąc by języki mężczyzn wtargnęły jeszcze głębiej w jej czeluść. Z nieukrywaną, dziką rozkoszą przyjmowała ich oralne pchnięcia, życząc sobie w duchu by dżgały ją bez końca. Wyobrażała sobie że to już te męskie kutasy; drągi, na które miała nadzieję nadzieją jej piczę bezlitości, wypełniając swą przyjemną twardością.  
Penetrowali ją jak szaleni; jakby cipka nastolatki ich zahipnotyzowała. Dreczyli ją ustami aż nie zaczęła wyć z rozkoszy; ocierać się o ich twarze i nosy kroczem; nabijać na ich języki jakby to były wiercące ją na wylot penisy. Najazd wilgotnych, mięsistych narządów na jej spragnioną doznań pipę nie ustawał. Jakby słodka bułeczka Ahsoki była prawdziwym sezamem pełnym skarbów; magnesem dla ich języków, warg i zębów.  
Ten wspaniały atak nie mógł wiecznie trwać... 

Jej ciało wkrótce przeszyły orgazmiczne spazmy; białka oczu uciekły w tył głowy, gdy obaj mężczyźni jednocześnie; jak na komendę, wessali do ust jej drobne wargi sromowe, każdy po jednej.  
Ahsoka już nie tamowała żadnej ze swych emocji; zaczęła krzyczeć by ją zerżnęli.  
\- Dalej, zgwałćcie mnie, zerżnijcie swoimi chujami! Rozciągnijcie moją wąską szparkę. Potrzebuję tego jebanka! Proszęproszęproszę... - jęczała. 

Jednak oni nie przestali miętosić i ssać jej, wciąż niewyruchanej piczki; dopóki nie doszła; zalewajac ich swoim przepysznym mleczkiem, który wychłeptali jak szczeniaczki, do ostatniej kropli. Głos Anakina uświadomił jej jednak że... 

\- To jeszcze nie koniec, Smarkulko. To dopiero początek...


End file.
